Voir la vie en double
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny. La petite Ginny qui prend tant de place au Terrier. La super et courageuse Ginny entourée d'une famille aimante et d'une fratrie peu commune. Et pour ses trois ans, elle aura le droit à trois voeux.


- Chut, Ronald ! murmura la petite fille de tout juste trois ans. Faut pas que Fred et George entendent. Sinon ils vont venir.

Secouée dans tous les sens, la petite poupée aux cheveux roux dodelina de la tête affirmativement. De la pointe des pieds, elle tenta d'avancer silencieusement. La petite Ginevra Weasley était peut-être jeune, mais elle était loin d'être bête. Et elle savait comment être silencieuse pour ne pas se faire attraper. Comme lorsqu'elle jouait à Attrape-le-Weasley avec ses grands frères. Courir dans tous les sens n'était jamais le meilleur moyen pour être discrète.

Sa poupée coincée sous son bras droit, elle descendit sans bruit le grand escalier du Terrier en s'accrochant avec vigilance à la rampe. Aujourd'hui était son troisième anniversaire. Et elle ne le laisserait pas être gâché par ses deux frères. Mais malheureusement, ils semblaient avoir plus d'un tour dans leur sac car ils apparurent de derrière un mur dès qu'elle mit les pieds dans la cuisine.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, petite sœur ? demanda Fred en riant.  
- Ou tu fuis peut-être quelqu'un ? ajouta George.

La petite rouquine serra Ronald dans ses bras et la tête de la peluche sembla sur le point d'exploser.

- C'est pas vous ! fit-elle en donnant un coup de la main dans l'air.  
- Ah si, c'est nous, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.  
- Non, c'est pas vous ! Partez !

Ginny leur tira la langue et fit demi-tour dans l'espoir de leur échapper. Mais Fred et George eurent vite fait de la contourner et de lui faire face à nouveau.

- Si tu savais comme ça m'agace quand tu dis ça ! soupira George. En plus,  
- ça ne veut rien dire, continua l'autre rouquin.  
- Rien dire du tout.

- Laissez-moi ! râla la petite fille. Embêtez pas Ronald. Ni moi ! C'est mon 'niversaire ! Vous êtes pas méchants, hein ?

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire entendu et s'accroupirent pour arriver au niveau de leur petite sœur. Celle-ci recula légèrement, mais devant les visages décidés de ses frères, elle attendit, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Du haut de leurs six ans, ils semblaient déjà machiavéliques.

- Aujourd'hui, tu as trois ans, commença Fred.  
- Alors on va t'offrir trois vœux.  
- Mais attention, que trois…  
- Donc fais attention à ce que tu vas demander !

La petite fille leur adressa un sourire ravissant et frappa dans ses mains de contentement.

-Tout ce que je veux ?  
-Tout ! s'exclamèrent ses frères de concert.

A cet instant précis, Molly sortit sa tête de la cuisine et interpella ses enfants.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Venez à table, les enfants.

Sans attendre, Fred et George se précipitèrent devant de grands verres de jus d'orange. Madame Weasley arrêta Ginny dans sa course pour l'étreindre à l'en étouffer. Cette dernière parvint à se libérer et alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille autour de la grande table. Seul Charlie manquait. Il était parti pour la semaine chez un de ses amis pour parler dragons et autres grosse bestioles aussi fascinantes que terrifiantes. Charlie parlait tout le temps de dragons, et Ginny était sûre qu'il voulait en élever plus tard.

Elle entama son petit déjeuner sous les souhaits d'anniversaire de sa famille et ouvrit les cartes que sa famille et ses quelques amis lui avaient envoyées. Elle regarda d'elle-même les jolis dessins de ses petits camarades et sa mère lui lut avec joie le courrier écrit. Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille se pencha vers ses frères et leur chuchota :

- Je veux que Charlie vient.  
- Quoi ? demanda George ?  
- Mon vœux un…

Ils lui firent un clin d'œil, signe qu'ils avaient compris puis disparurent, prétextant une envie pressante de dégnomer le jardin. Arthur sourit, saisissant la vérité, mais Molly se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Soyez de retour pour midi, se contenta-t-elle de leur dire. On fêtera l'anniversaire de Ginny-chérie.

Le reste de sa matinée se passa normalement. Ginny passait la moitié de son temps à s'occuper comme elle en avait l'habitude. L'autre, elle la passa à se demander si Fred et George du haut de leur six ans allaient réussir. Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas loin du tout. Car laisser deux enfant si jeunes, bien qu'ils soient plus que débrouillards, allés seuls traverser des kilomètres était une très mauvaise idée. On aurait pu traiter Molly et Arthur de parents indignes, si, et seulement si, Arthur n'avait pas suivi ses deux fils discrètement pour être sûr qu'il ne leurs arrive rien.

A midi pile, Ginny délaissa Ronald et Ron pour se jeter dans les bras de son papa qui venait de rentrer d'elle ne savait où. A ses côtés se cachait légèrement la voisine, Luna. Ginny aimait bien Luna. Elles avaient le même âge et Luna aimait courir de partout et n'avait pas peur de monter aux arbres. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne voulait souvent jamais en redescendre.

- Elle est venue pour ton anniversaire, l'informa Arthur. Dis-lui bonjour, Ginny.  
- Bonjour Luna, fit-elle en riant et en commençant à lui courir après.

La petite blonde déposa son petit cadeau à côté de quelques autres sur la table et alla jouer à Tu-as-vu-un-Nargole ? avec la reine de la journée. Seulement quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Fred et George arrivèrent comme des anges, tenant les mains de Charlie. Molly, lorsqu'elle les vit pénétrer dans le salon, ouvrit grand ses yeux, hésitant à se fâcher.

- 'Lut, m'man ! fit Charlie négligemment. Je rentrais pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à mon adorable sœur lorsque j'ai vu Fred et George entrain de dégnomer le jardin. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je les fasse rentrer vu que c'est l'heure de manger.

Ravie, Molly laissa passer l'incident et invita tout le monde à se mettre à table. Sauf les jumeaux qui durent avant se débarrasser de toute la terre qui les recouvrait. Avant que Ginny ne s'asseye sur sa chaise rehaussée, Charlie la prit à part et lui tendit une espèce de gros caillou. Il était bleu et miroitait comme de l'eau. C'était magnifique aux yeux de Ginny, la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, même.

- C'est une écaille de dragon, expliqua Charlie à sa sœur. J'ai eu du mal à la trouver, alors prends-en soin ! Promis ?  
-Oui mon capitaine ! rit-elle.

Le repas fut merveilleux et délicieux. C'était sûr, c'était pour Ginny un super anniversaire ! Elle avait été gâtée par son amie et par sa famille, et le gâteau que lui avait fait sa maman était tout simplement succulent ! Extrêmement succulent, même, d'après la petite fille qui répétait sans cesse ces mots après avoir entendu une vieille femme aigre les prononcer.

Ginny émit son deuxième vœux après le repas, lorsque Monsieur Lovegood était venu chercher sa fille pour l'emmener vérifier la présence de Ronflak Cornus dans le nord de la forêt de Dean. Alors que Molly avait accepté qu'elle ne fasse pas de sieste exceptionnellement pour son anniversaire et était allée finir ses mots sorciers, Ginny s'était approchée de George et avait tiré son T-shirt pour attirer son attention.

- Un deuxième vœu ? lui demanda George en souriant.

La petite fille hocha de la tête affirmativement.

-Je veux voler sur un balai.  
-On dit je voudrais, sourit Fred à son tour. Mais sinon… je pense que c'est possible. T'en penses quoi George ?  
-Possible. Totalement possible.

Ils s'écartèrent quelques instants pour se concerter et Ginny les regarda de ses grands yeux, ne parvenant pas à saisir leur échange. La laissant sur place, George promit de revenir tandis qu'il chargeait Fred d'une mission secrète. Ce dernier s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de la maison, tandis que George la contournait pour pénétrer dans la cour intérieure. La petite Ginny resta coi, les bras ballants, au milieu du chemin reliant le Terrier au reste du monde.

Un court silence s'en suivit puis un cri hystérique monta à l'intérieur de la maison. La mère de la petite hurla si fort que celle-ci sursauta.

- FRED WEASLEY ! Je ne sais pas encore où se cache ton jumeau, mais je vous promets la pire des punitions !

Au même moment, George sortit de la réserve, un balai dans la main. Il prit celle de sa petite sœur et tous les deux s'enfuirent à toutes jambes dans le champ d'en face. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils soufflèrent de leur course avant de détailler le balai. Celui-ci n'avait rien de spécial en réalité. Grand, c'était celui dont Bill et Charlie se servait pour jouer au Quidditch.

- Y a pas un petit balai ? demanda innocemment Ginny. Un petit balai pour une petite moi ?  
- Nan, Gin'. Mais à deux, on va y arriver, la rassura George. A moins que t'ai peur.

Sans répondre, la petite fille enjamba l'immense balai vers l'avant. Le sourire aux lèvres, George se mit derrière et dans un coup de talon, tous deux s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

- M'man va te tuer, fit Fred à l'oreille de son jumeau en passant à ses côtés sans s'arrêter.  
- GEORGE ! hurla la voix de Molly.

Celui-ci déglutit avant de pousser sa sœur dans le couloir, vers l'escalier. Sa robe était couverte d'herbe et de terre et ses cheveux étaient largement plus qu'emmêlés. Il ne voulait pas, en plus expliquer pourquoi Ron s'était une nouvelle fois transformé en gnome, dire la vérité sur l'atterrissage catastrophique qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux pour elle de s'éclipser, Ginny grimpa les marches comme elle le pouvait. En haut, elle retrouva Bill qui la regardait les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches. Il soupira puis lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

-Viens, on va arranger ça avant que Maman ne s'en aperçoive, dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
-Tu sais, aujourd'hui Fred et George ils font tout ce que je veux, lui expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il l'emmenait vers sa chambre.

Il lui ôta sa petite robe et, cherchant avec soin une autre toute aussi jolie dans un tiroir, il lui fit la conversation.

-Et qu'as-tu demandé jusqu'ici ?  
-Euh… Charlie est venu à la maison. Et j'ai volé ! Comme ça, pshh !

La petite fille mima un balai qui décollait tandis que son grand-frère lui enfilait une petite robe jaune tournesol.

-Ce qui explique ton état, rit Bill en enlevant quelques brindilles de sa chevelure rousse.

Ginny acquiesça et lui tendit un peigne. Bill hésita, ne voulant pas ''jouer à la poupée'' mais les grands yeux de sa petite sœur le firent céder. Il les peigna avec toute la douceur du monde, souriant comme un frère gaga. Heureusement que personne ne le voyait, d'ailleurs.

-Et tu vas leur demander quoi, maintenant ?  
-Je…

La petite fille hésita puis sauta de la chaise sur laquelle Bill l'avait assise.

-Je veux une baguette… pour faire de la mazie !  
-De la magie ? cria une voix.

La tête de Fred, suivie de près par celle de George, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-C'est ton dernier. Tu es sûre de toi ?  
-Je veux faire de la mazie !  
-Ok !

Bill posa discrètement le peigne sur une commode et s'approcha de ses frères et sa sœur.

- Tu peux l'amener dans le jardin dans trente minutes ? lui demanda alors Fred.  
- J'ai pas que ça à… D'accord… concéda Bill qui ne put rien refuser à Ginny.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la petite Ginevra attendait avec impatience son dernier souhait. A coup sûr, ça serait un super anniversaire ! Elle allait faire de la magie, de la vrai. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir une si grande famille avec autant de frères pour prendre soin d'elle. Bill qui cédait toujours à ses caprices, Charlie qui lui parlait d'aventure, Percy qui lui apprenait les lettres de l'alphabet – qu'elle chantait parfaitement, en passant –, Fred et George qui émerveillaient sa vie et Ron qui était son précieux camarade de jeu.

-Tiens !

Fred venait d'arriver au niveau de la petite fille et lui tendait un bâton. Elle le prit avec avidité et s'avança de quelques pas. Elle se retourna vers ses six frères qui étaient tous là pour l'occasion. Seul Percy semblait désapprouver ce qui allait se passer. Sûrement parce qu'il ne supportait pas transgresser les règles.

-Je fais quoi ? fit-elle en secouant ce qui n'était qu'une simple branche.  
-Prononce Lumos, sourit simplement Bill.

La petite se retourna et le garçon en profita pour sortir une vraie baguette. Percy l'arrêta. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Les jumeaux le rassurèrent en lui confiant que c'était la baguette de leur père. Chose qui ne sembla pas marcher vu que le jeune futur Gryffondor semblait encore plus stressé.

Ginny secoua sa baguette en criant « Lumos ». Bill lança un sortilège en même temps et une lumière dorée sortit du bâton de la petite fille. Elle monta dans les airs et explosa d'un coup. Dans le ciel, des millions de paillettes vinrent écrire :

_Joyeux anniversaire Ginny ! _

La petite fille afficha un air béat avant de sauter dans tous les sens. C'était décidément un incroyable anniversaire !


End file.
